The Never Ending Lie
by Summer Isabelladonna Cathrine
Summary: When Jacob finds a young girl living in the woods behind the Cullen's and Seth imprints on her, what will happen? Will she run for safety, or stay for the better? Find out in 'The Never Ending Lie' By Summer Isabelladona Rose. No copy right intended all the characters besides Marianne belong to Stephanie Meyer. Rated T for language and possible gore.


One day while the wolves were patrolling the borders looking for danger, or for anything at all really; it had been a slow day, Jacob happened to catch a strange scent. Not a bad one or one that screamed danger like a foreign vampires did, but one that was slightly woodsy like flowers and seemed to be diluted or toned down.

_ 'I'm going to go check it out Seth, you got my back kid?'_

_'Yeah sure, but I've already been over there last week and there was the same sent but old. I don't think it's anything.'_

As Jacob walked down to the middle of the sparse woods the scent became stronger and more confusing. It smelled as if it was human but with the combined scents of chemicals, woods, and blood. 'Blood?! What the hell?' Then he heard the soft ragged breathing of what sounded like a human and small accompanying stutters of breath that were like sneezes. Curious he crept at a fast quiet pace forward. It was a girl. She had short dark brown hair with blond on the ends and her eyes were closed as she slept on what looked like a makeshift bed made of pine needles. Her scent... her scent was amazing, smelling of spice, lemons, and flowers. He leaned forward, as if hypnotized.

_'Leah? Come over here as fast as possible.'_

_'I'll be there in two seconds flat!'_

After Leah ran over she snorted. _'Well, can't say I'm surprised I mean the Cullen's act as if everyone's a charity case all the time.'_

Still Jacob wasn't sure; the girl had torn bloody clothes and a mixture of shallow and deep cuts all over her body. _'She doesn't look like she should be here…'_

_'Blood sucker better get over here!'_ he thought sending his warnings over to Edward.

Jacob didn't feel like waiting, he went over and crept up next to the girl inspecting and wondering who she was. She had no items that he could see until he looked closer; there was a small stuffed bunny that was wrapped in her arms cradled close to her chest, it was tan with a pink dress and had what looked like a bit of blood on the right ear. She looked about fourteen and seemed to had been through a lot. She had a round face from baby fat but was immensely skinny and he could see her ribs through a hole in her shirt. Not only was it holed, but it had been burned in some places along with her flesh.

Just then the girl opened her eyes and screamed. She screamed bloody murder and after, screamed again "WEREWOLF!" Jacob was shocked into taking a few steps back and the girl ran. She ran at an impossibly fast speed and was out of sight before Jacob could even realize what had happened. '_Run!' _Leah instructed.

_'Faster, faster, faster FASTER!' _Jacob's thoughts seemed to scream as he chased the impossible blur of a girl who was about a meter ahead of him and Leah. He came up with a game plan with the bloodsucker that he could hear whistling through the trees behind him. _'God dammnit I wish these mind things went both ways.'_ Suddenly the girl stopped,clearly sensing the vampire that was now in front of her, sending the pack leader and his pack mate almost barreling into her. The child whimpered almost crying at the sight of the monstrously large animal.

"Please, please don't kill me! I haven't done anything wrong!" She exclaimed with a defiant, yet frightened, look in her eyes. Jacob looked at the vampire blocking the girl and questioned the truth. Edward nodded, signifying that she had, in fact, done nothing wrong. Jacob slowly walked towards her hoping not to frighten her any further.

_'Seth, where are you?'_

_'I'm comin, I'm comin.'_

And he was, mere seconds passed until the younger member arrived. Not even glancing at the disgruntled girl to the side of him, even as she gasped, he walked up to Jacob.

_' What seems to be the problem Jake?'_

_' Are you fucking blind?! There's apparently a homeless kid living in the woods over here.'_

_'Wow.' _He thought, clearly ignoring the cussword he had uttered in his mind. He turned his head, finally acknowledging the poor teen that was standing there, speechless.

**Jake's POV**

I groaned as the imprint rippled through the pack's mind.

Seth had imprinted. On a homeless girl. LIVING IN THE FUCKING WOODS.

Could this day get any worse?!

Seth lowered his body to the ground, sinking to eye level with the girl. Trying to seem more on the friendly comforting side, like a big dog, rather than a big intimidating wolf, brethren to another who had just chased her through the forest. The girl glanced around, clearly over-whelmed.

Edward stepped forward, speaking in calm, collected words. " It is fine, we do not wish to hurt you, I am Edward, Edward Cullen. We are simply curious about who you are and why you are here."

The girl glowered, clearly un-trustful, and spoke in a dry yet pleasant slightly deep voice. " I came for safety, shelter and was unaware this was claimed territory. If you will leave me be, I shall be on my way and leave."

Seth whimpered slightly at the mention of his new love leaving, causing her focus to shift to the wolf. He turned around, heading for the tree line._ 'I'm going to shift, come on we've got to help her!'_

_'No, wait Seth! Seth!' _I though, but to no avail, he was already coming down towards Marianne.

"Hi, I'm Seth. I swear to god I won't hurt you, you're safe."

"I- I'm Marianne, no last name. I'm just passing through, there is no reason to attack." Marianne replied, her voice firm, and more than slightly cautious " I will leave immediately if allowed."

"Wait." Edward stepped forward "What if we offered shelter, a place to stay or food? for you to be living outside and homeless like this is unacceptable and I will not hesitate to contact the authorities."


End file.
